


Haircut

by James_Alianovna_Wilson_Rogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based off a prompt on Pinterest (credit to whoever wrote it), Bucky’s Murder-Glare Will Melt You Into Molten Lava, I Tried, I’m not kidding, M/M, One Shot, Steve You Should Get That Haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Alianovna_Wilson_Rogers/pseuds/James_Alianovna_Wilson_Rogers
Summary: Steve has been letting his hair grow. It currently reaches to the middle of his ears, and flops in his eyes. He doesn’t want a haircut.Bucky is not impressed.





	Haircut

“Steve, come on!” 

“No!” 

“You are acting like such a child!” 

“Am not.” The blonde pouted. Natasha raised an eyebrow from where she was sitting on the couch. Bucky did the same infront of Steve.

“Okay maybe I am. But I don’t want a haircut.”

“You’re getting a haircut.” Bucky growled.

“No. I don’t negotiate with   
hair-orrists.” 

“....” The brunette murder-glared at him. Natasha looked at Steve sympathetically before picking up her laptop and walking down the hall. 

“Steve you’re a dead man. Should’ve agreed to the haircut, dude.” Said a voice from the vents above them.

“Go away, Clinton.” 

“Wilco, my dear Wintery friend.” Clint squeaked before shimmying away through the vents. 

Steve started to hunch in on himself as the glare grew in intensity. It looks could kill, Steve would have already been six feet under. 

“I think I should probably get that haircut.” 

“Mm.” 

“I’ll go schedule that haircut now...”

“That’s what I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyy, so I wrote another fic. One shot, because I don’t have the commitment to post a chapter every week or so, and don’t want to disappoint y’all. I love constructive criticism, so if you noticed any mistakes or something that should be changed to make the fic flow better, let me know in the comments.


End file.
